nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Suruga Kanbaru
Suruga Kanbaru (神原 駿河, Kanbaru Suruga) is Koyomi's underclassman, star player of the school's basketball team and one of Hitagi's acquaintances from junior high school. She is often seen having her left arm covered with bandages. Many people do not know that Kanbaru hides an oddity in the form of a "sentient" left arm. It's revealed in Nisemonogatari by Deishuu(and thought by Koyomi that her mother's maiden name was Gaen. AppearanceEdit Kanbaru is a girl with brown eyes and short dark bluish hair. Because of her club activities as a basketball varsity player, she boasts an althetic physique, although she admits that her breasts might not be ample enough for Araragi to notice. Her clothing style reflects her boyish personality; when she is not in the uniform of Naoetsu Private High School, she often wears sleeveless clothing and shorts. Whichever clothes she wear, she is regularly seen wearing cycling shorts, which she considers to be her underwear, much to Araragi's shock upon hearing it straight from her (as it implies that she does not wear panties). BackgroundEdit Back in elementary school, she inherited what she thought was a monkey's paw. At this time, she had been teased at for being slow in track. Because of this, Suruga decides to use the monkey's paw to grant her wish to become the fastest among her classmates. Unexpectedly, her competitors in one race she would participate in were attacked by an unknown assailant and were absent the next day. This would soon continue for some time, and this caused Suruga to be afraid, especially upon her discovery of the novel The Monkey's Paw, which tells the story of a similar item that grants wishes for a certain price. Suruga would soon shift her focus to basketball, where she immediately shone as the school's ace player, and this caused Hitagi Senjougahara, the track ace at that time, to take notice of her talent. She and Hitagi become close friends,with Kanbaru calling their pairing the Valhalla Combo (ヴァルハラコンビ Varuhara Konbi, formed by the "varu" from Kan'baru' and "hara" from Senjouga'hara'), and she soon forgot about the monkey's paw. Immediately after she entered senior high school, she became aware of Hitagi's secret and was threatened by her, just like Koyomi was. However, unlike the persistent Araragi, Kanbaru followed Hitagi's advice and stopped talking to Hitagi since that time. She then started stalking Koyomi after she discovered he was dating Hitagi. PlotEdit ''Suruga MonkeyEdit Suruga finally talks to Koyomi after some time tailing him in school. That night, Araragi would be attacked by an unusual person, and Koyomi suspects Suruga to be the culprit behind the ambush attack. She invites Araragi over at her house, and she decides to expose the truth behind her condition, including the monkey's paw that is now taking up her entire left forearm. Knowing only one person who could help her in returning to normal, Araragi takes her to Meme Oshino for advice. To her surprise, Meme sees through her, exposing the truth about the attacks and the true identity of her unusual left arm, which turns out to be a ''devil's arm, not a monkey's. Moreover, Suruga turns out to be directly involved with the attacks and she was in fact harboring the killing intent that the Rainy Devil manifested, including what happened to Araragi the next before. According to Meme, the only thing left to do is either: (a) to let Koyomi be killed by the Rainy Devil, or (b) cut off Suruga's left arm. Kanbaru is left to manifest the Rainy Devil inside Meme's place, and Araragi faces off with her alone. A one-sided battle between the two leaves Araragi badly mutilated by the Rainy Devil's attacks, and it required Meme's clever planning and Hitagi's direct intervention to quiet down the Rainy Devil. In the end, the Rainy Devil left Suruga's arm after the "contract" between Suruga and the Rainy Devil where broken by the fact that Araragi cannot be killed (one of Kanbaru's wishes), although her hand remained like it was. She became friends with Koyomi and Hitagi after Koyomi rids her of the Rainy Devil. She also has been growing her hair longer since. ''Nadeko SnakeEdit Senjougahara advises Kanbaru to go with Araragi on his trip to the mountainside; the trip is supposed to allow her to get along with her last victim, and is supposed to form ties between the two. Although Araragi was able to keep Suruga from any kind of trouble (and avoid Hitagi's wrath), she accidentally reels in Araragi to another supernatural case, this time involving Araragi's childhood friend Nadeko Sengoku. Kanbaru assists Araragi in lifting the curse that was inflicted on Nadeko, and the two follow the instructions that Meme gave to them in the ceremony. Although the ceremony started smoothly, things spiral out of control when Araragi discovers that there are ''two snake curses tormenting Nadeko. He attempts to kill the two curses, but Kanbaru steps in to stop Araragi from putting himself in deeper trouble by battling the more powerful of the two snakes. The ceremony finishes with Nadeko released from the curses, and Kanbaru becomes one of Nadeko's new friends. ''Suruga DevilEdit In ''Suruga Devil, there seems to be a rumor about a devil solving other people's problem. Fearing that she might be the rumored 'Devil', she decided to investigate and found out that the rumored Devil is actually an old basketball rival of hers named Numachi Rouka. Numachi has her left leg in a cast, which Kanbaru recalled was from an accident years ago during a match. Numachi informs her that what she does is collecting other people's misfortunes in order to make herself feel better about her injury. After Kanbaru's encounter with Numachi, the next morning her left arm (which still have traces of the Rainy Devil), has been completely healed. Kanbaru later found out that aside from Numachi collecting misfortune, she's also been collecting the devil's part. So far Numachi has collected the devil's left leg, and the devil's left arm (which was Kanbaru's) and several other devil's parts. After receiving Kaiki's gift (which is the devil's head), Kanbaru then decided to challenge Numachi to an 1-on-1 for the rights of all the devil's parts. It seems that Kanbaru is still worried about the effects of the Rainy Devil after it has been dispersed to the point that whenever she goes to sleep, she would bind her devil's arm to a pillar so that she wouldn't start sleepwalking and committing crimes and check the newspaper everyday so that she can make sure she didn't do anything unconsciously. She also has dreams of her mother once in a while which give her weird life lessons. Her mother and her father were revealed to have eloped as the Kanbaru family did not agreed on their relationship. Kanbaru is also the only person that Kaiki will ever treat in a good way. TriviaEdit *Her first name is a reference to the former Japanese province of Suruga, now the central of Shizuoka Prefecture, and literally means "fast-flowing river". *Her surname means "plains of the gods". Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals Category:Cure Alliance